Whatever It Takes
by Aims11085
Summary: RoryLogan. The pair's first meeting following their final encounter during Jews and Chinese Food. One-Shot.


_Author's Note: This is sometime between Jews and Chinese Food and So...Good Talk. A little RoryLogan something something. It's my first attempt at writing their relationship, or whatever it is that they've got going on. I love reading anything I can get my hands on about them though. I find whatever it is that they have completely intriguing. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are always apprieciated! Thanks guys. :)_

She was seated at her desk in the newsroom, comfortably settled in front of her computer screen. Half of her article on why parents thought it was okay to relive their childhood days through their children finished. She was actually happy with it. It had come to her attention, as well as many others including Doyle, that she was usually able to make those generally not so interesting articles interesting. She shivered, a draft coming in from somewhere, the cold air from outside seeping into the newsroom and her body.

"I'm a whore." Paris said bursting completely into Rory's personal space.

"Huh. Nice to see you too Paris." Rory answered amused.

"This is not funny." Paris answered distraughtly, pulling up a chair next to Rory. "He won't call me his girlfriend, but I'm not his friend either because apparently he doesn't sleep with his friends. So that makes me his whore. I'm not a whore."

"I assume the he you speak of is Doyle?" Rory asked.

"Yes it's Doyle. I am Doyle's whore." Paris said, covering her face in her hands.

Rory couldn't help but smile. She looked around, noticing the newsroom empty except for the two of them and another girl in the corner working on what Rory assumed to be the article due for tomorrow's deadline.

"Paris you aren't a whore."

"Oh no? Then what am I Rory? I'm sleeping with a guy that won't call me his girlfriend and doesn't take me out on dates." Paris said, not quite yelling.

Rory sighed, unsure of how to comfort her friend considering her current situation. It'd been almost a week since Logan had so confidently climbed his way through her window like some character straight out of a cheesy romance movie. She couldn't really say she hadn't found it completely endearing though. Because she had. And she couldn't say that she hadn't been one hundred percent giddy the following day. But then he hadn't called. After they'd slept together, and he'd been gone the next morning he hadn't called. She'd expected a call, but it never came. She was perfectly aware of what she'd gotten herself into. Sleeping with the likes of Logan. A guy who'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't do relationships when she'd practically thrown herself at him.

But he clearly felt something. He _had_ come over on his own accord on Saturday to ask her out with him and his friends. The day he'd gotten home from wherever it was he'd been. And then he'd kept his promise further. Coming over later, when they could be alone. And they had been alone. Yes, they mostdefinitely had been alone.

"So what do I do?" Paris asked, and Rory could almost pinpoint a hint of desperation in her friend's voice.

"I'll tell you what you do." Rory said, prolonging an actual answer with meaningless phrases simply because she didn't have a solution.

Paris stared waiting for an answer.

"You go over to his apartment and you tell him that you refuse to sleep with him until he tells you what it is you are to him."

Paris stared at her friend, contemplating her advice. "That's blackmail."

Rory shrugged. "No, Paris. That my friend is the only way you can get any useful information out of a guy."

Paris nodded, smiling. "I'll let you know how it goes."

And with that she was gone and any and all of Rory's inspiration to finish her article was gone. She saved the work she'd completed today, promising herself to get an early start tomorrow so that she could finish it up. She shut down her computer, picking her coat up to put it on and tying her red scarf around her neck, preparing for the frigid cold awaiting outside.

She pushed open the doors of the newsroom, the air attacking her the moment she stepped outside. She shivered once more, hugging her arms together in hopes of finding the slightest bit of warmth. Her face was lowered to the ground, she knew by now the path it took to get from the newsroom to her dorm like the back of her hand. She quickly went through the rest of her day in her head. Go home, shower, get dressed, and meet her mother for another dinner in the confines of Yale's cafeteria. Seemed Lorelai was in desperate need of a good meal since her current situation didn't allow her into Luke's diner. Atleast not comfortably.

"Look who it is!" She heard come from a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her. She looked up, a blast of cold freezing her face. Her heart sped up as she noticed Colin and Finn only a few feet in front of her. If they were there, Logan being present was a possibility.

"Hey Finn, Hey Colin." She greeted, stopping in front of them.

"Hey there Gilmore." Finn greeted, bowing playfully in front of her, receiving a giggle from Rory.

"Nice to see ya, Rory." Colin greeted, shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets.

"How've you guys been?" Rory asked, making small talk.

"Oh, just superb. And how about you darling?" Finn asked.

She smiled. "I'm good."

They stared at her and Rory couldn't help but wonder if they knew.

But if they did they pretended not too. "And how's your friend? Marty was it?"

"Umm, I haven't actually seen him since that night."

"Trouble in paradise?" Colin asked.

Rory rolled her eyes, never really having noticed how much of a bastard Colin could be. "We're just friends."

"There's the wanker." Finn called, his eyes directed towards someone behind Rory.

She turned, coming face to face with Logan. And she suddenly was overcome with anger. Complete and utter anger and it was the last thing she'd expected to feel. She was angry that he just smiled when he saw her standing there, and that he looked so God damn good. And it seriously aggravated her that he probably hadn't even thought twice about not calling her.

"Well hey there Ace." He greeted, a coffee in his hands.

She took a deep breath, willing the anger away. She wasn't going to be some pathetic girl that acted like a child. "Hey Logan."

"Where are our coffees, you ass?" Colin asked, motioning to the one coffee in Logan's hands.

Logan shrugged. "There's a cute girl working, I thought you two might want to fight over her."

Both Colin and Finn looked at eachother, before looking back at Rory. They hurriedly said their goodbyes to her, before running off in the direction of the coffee stand, leaving Logan and Rory alone.

He smiled at her, that, smug absolutely adorable smile that she loved to hate. "How've you been?"

She shrugged, bouncing slightly on her heels in hopes of keeping warm. "Fine. I've been fine."

He nodded, noticing her movement. "You cold?"

She shrugged again. "A little."

He smiled knowingly. "Only a little? Because it seems to me you're a little more than a little cold."

She glared. "Well, it's really okay because I've got to go anyways and my room's right there so, I'll be warm shortly. I'll see you around Logan."

She turned, clenching her teeth together. She couldn't believe that she actually wanted to cry right now.

"Hey Ace. Rory, wait up." She heard him call and it only made her angrier. But she stopped.

And she stared, because she had nothing to say.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked, reaching out to tug playfully at her scarf.

She swallowed because their eyes locked and she couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking of the last time that they had been that close. Closer actually. So close it had taken her breath away. And it was as she thought those thoughts she didn't want to think that she realized that no strings with this boy, this man, would be near impossible. Because she had already fallen. She had fallen for that smile and that smugness and overly confident attitude. She had fallen simply because she probably shouldn't have. Because he was the worst possible boy... man, she could have fallen for. But she had. She'd fallen because he was so far out of her reach that, sounbareably scary and exquisitely exciting. She loved his easy going manner and hated it just as much. The way he walked and the dance of his hands in his conversation and the way he treated her. He treated her like no one had ever treated her before. But she wasn't even quite sure how it was that he treated her. And then she'd fallen for the way that he touched her. Almost as if she'd break, and she wondered every time he touched her if that's how he touched every girl. If that's how he pulled them under his spell.

She remembered, from that night, that he'd pulled off her shirt, so smoothly and quickly she'd barely had a moment to register it. She'd been wearing a tank top underneath, only because it'd been so cold that night and the heat in their dorm was by far the most unreliable thing in the world. The strap of the top had fallen down her arm and his fingers had pushed it right back up, but not before he'd placed a small kiss on her shoulder. It'd shocked her. Only because it had been such a gentle gesture. One she hadn't expected from him. One that showed he cared. If only a little bit.

She swallowed because she suddenly wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd asked his question. "I'm having dinner with my mom."

He nodded, reaching out once more to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and she wondered if it was simply because he thought he was being cute or because he just couldn't fight the urge to touch her. And then she wondered why she cared. Or why she wasn't stopping him.

Her lips parted, drying instantly in the cold. The air was becoming increasingly more frigid, the haze of the sunset just beginning to darken the sky. She knew she had to get going. She had only a short amount of time before her mother would arrive and she could only imagine how long it would take her to get over her new found revelations in relation to Logan.

"Here?" He asked, turning only to notice Finn and Colin still charming the girl behind the coffee stand.

She nodded, sticking her tongue out to moisten her cracked lips.

"Well, what about afterwards? We're having a little thing at our place. Only because there seems to be a dry spell looming over Yale and the pickings for something fun to do are slim."

She nodded, tucking the fallen piece of hair behind her ear before he had a chance to. "Well who better than to throw a party but the three of you."

He laughed, chills running up her spine. But she convinced herself it was because of the cold. "That's what we said."

She looked at her watch, noticing the time and knew she had to go. "I have to go, Logan."

"Well, what do you say? Come after dinner?" She noticed the faintest hint of pleading in his voice.

She lowered her head to the ground, unsure of what to say. Whether to say yes, simply because she couldn't get enough of him or no simply for the sake of saving her from an inevitable broken heart.

"You didn't call." The words were out of her mouth before she even knew she was going to speak them, and she could see Logan's demeanor change, as though he'd known it was a problem but hadn't quite expected her to bring it up. "Is that what no strings means? That you don't call. That you just come around when it's convenient for you or you're bored.

"Rory." He started, running a hand through his hair as if she was being some sort of burden.

She stood still. Waiting. No matter how much she knew she had to leave.

"I told you, Rory."

"I know what you told me. I'm just wondering how it goes."

"I thought you had to go." He said,a subtle but not quite successful attempt at stopping the conversation.

"Logan." She said sternly and she saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

"Listen Rory, I don't know how it goes. Not with you at least. With every other girl, it's done and over with and there aren't any questions asked. But, with you I don't know how to go about doing it because any way I come up with just makes it seem like this is some sort of relationship and I can't do that to you."

"Do what to me?" She begged for an answer, anything of substance.

"Hurt you." He said without a moment's pause.

"Who said you were going to hurt me?"

"No one had to say it Rory. It's inevitable. And with anyone else I honestly wouldn't think twice about it but you, God you are different."

"Then why'd you come over that night. Why'd you do it if you're going to hurt me."

"Because I can't stay away." He said simply with a shrug. "As much as I know I should, I can't stay away. And I didn't call because the only thing I could think of to say was the truth."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"That I like you. That that night was great, that I wanted you to come over and hang out with me and make me laugh and make me wonder who the hell you are and where the hell you came from. But, that would be leading you on and I don't want to lead you on."

She sighed, everything he was saying made sense to her in some way. She got it. She got what he was, or what he thought he was at least. But the fact that he was so intent on not seeing whatever this was through because he was afraid of what would happen wasn't suiting her.

Because he said he was afraid of hurting her.

But maybe that flicker she'd seen in his eyes for only a brief moment had meant that he was afraid of loving her.

And that she could work with.

"I'll come tonight." She said easily.

His eyes met hers and a mutual understanding was met. For now atleast.

She'd already fallen for him.

And he just had to allow himself to do the same.


End file.
